


I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Series: Come On, Take Me Home [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Smut Week, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had always known that the Fairy Tail weirdness was hiding somewhere in that dangerous body of hers, and the fact that it had chosen now of all times to show up was a testament to how much the universe fucking hated him. It was difficult enough to focus on the S Class Trials as it was, with his loud thoughts about her hips and her freckles and her smirk and her eyes, but now he had to also drown out the image of her bare goddamn back!?" [For the bonus prompt, "Strip Tease"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place in nest fic verse, but it could just be canon. Title is from the song by Ida Maria by the same name. Also, this fic gets about 20 times better if you imagine that Levy's smirk looks like Natalie Dormer's. Just sayin'.

“We made it! I can’t believe we’re actually here!”

“Gee, thanks for yer unending faith in me, Shorty,” Gajeel said with a short laugh, unable to control his own excitement. After a week of training hard, getting used to each other’s magic, and just getting used to each other in general, the S Class Trials had begun.

After what Gajeel considered a pretty fuckin’ _amazing_ start (Levy rewrote Freed’s enchantment in just _37 seconds!_ He would know, he counted), Levy had picked their path and they were off, racing across the hot sand and into the cool, rocky tunnel. Gajeel immediately felt more comfortable surrounded by his element, able to smell the metal ore hidden in the rock walls.

“Well, it was a long swim,” Levy said, a distinct lilt to her voice that Gajeel now recognized as her teasing him. She looked over her shoulder at him, sky blue hair clinging to the curve of her cheek and neck, her headband one sharp movement from falling out, and Gajeel felt the tug in his gut that always urged him closer to her. Urged him to fit his hand around the soft curve of her hip, press all of him against her, lick the sweat and seawater from her spine…

Gajeel’s nails dug into his palm and snapped him back into reality, and he smirked at her. “Says the one who clung to me the whole way,” he teased, and her cheeks went red. “Ya know, ya really shouldn’t tease the guy who got yer scrawny ass here.”

That was a lie. At least the scrawny part. Her ass was phenomenal, all rounded curves and supple skin and a dusting of freckles along the base of her spine that he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of ever since he discovered them while they were training. Levy had a nearly invisible covering of freckles all over her body, and Gajeel had been caught off guard by how much he wanted to trace them all with his tongue.

It was like being stuck in the guild hall during the Battle of Fairy Tail all over again, when he couldn’t get her burning bronze eyes out of his head as she ordered him to beat the shit out of Laxus for her (not the guild, for _her_ , always her) and he spent a good portion of the next week wondering why he wanted her to step on him and order him around some more.

That was also when the sight of a nest of books started being able to make his balls tighten to an almost painful degree. He blamed most of his woes on the force of nature that was Levy McGarden.

“Touche,” Levy said with a throaty giggle, pulling the headband out of her wet hair and trying to shake some of the water out. It only helped her hair to look like more of a bird’s nest than it already was, and he couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out of him. She pouted at him and he shrugged, lips pulled up in a lopsided grin.

“So, when do I get to punch something?” Gajeel asked, turning to try and look down further into the tunnel, cracking his knuckles.

“Well, it depends on whether we got the quiet path or not.”

“It’s a 7 in 8 chance that we _didn’t_. So again, punching. Lemme at ‘em.”

Levy laughed, and Gajeel turned back to face her; hoping to catch a glimpse of the warm smile that blossomed on her face whenever she was amused, two completely unfair dimples on either side of her lips.

Instead, he was met by a sight that left him dizzy as all the blood left his brain and tried to rush either to his cheeks or something further down the line.

Her back was to him, the orange bathing suit top she was wearing peeling wetly away from her skin as she _took her top off_. He could feel his heavy canvas pants grow tight, and his breathing quickened as the bottom curve of her breast became visible.

“The _hell_ are ya doin’!?” he yelled, coughing when his voice came out an octave higher than usual. The top dropped to the floor and she covered herself with her hands, turning slightly so she could give her partner an annoyed look.

“I’m changing,” Levy said plainly, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow and a calm that wasn’t suited to her state of her undress. “I’m not running around in a wet bathing suit while doing who knows what. Now, turn around.”

“ _Lead with that next time,_ ” Gajeel ground out, spinning on his heel so he was facing the tunnel wall and ignoring the urge to adjust himself. He had always known that the Fairy Tail weirdness was hiding in that dangerous body of hers, and the fact that it had chosen now of all times to show up was a testament to how much the universe fucking hated him. It was hard- _difficult_ enough to focus on the S Class Trials as it was, with his loud thoughts about her hips and her freckles and her smirk and her _eyes_ , but now he had to also drown out the image of her bare goddamn back!?

He was supposed to be Levy’s support! The man she could trust to knock away any obstacles in her way at her behest, an unmovable shield. He couldn’t very well do that while trying to hide a goddamn boner!

Even though he was intently focused on the tunnel wall in front of him, Gajeel could still hear her rummaging through her bag, making a pleased humming noise as she presumably found a dry shirt. Against _all_ better judgement, his head slowly turned, his eyes sliding to the side to catch a quick glimpse of her back again. The line of her spine was burned into his eyelids, and he just needed one more peek.

God, there was probably a special kind of hell for scumbags like him. She was trusting him and here he was, sneaking peeks like a regular Peeping Tom. After all he went through to gain her trust in the first place - _like taking a goddamn bolt of lightening to the chest_ \- he was going to lose it all before the S Class Trials even truly began.

His eyes found her and a shudder ran up his spine. Levy had turned at some point to examine the shirt she had found with a happy little smile, but he could only focus on the weighted shape of her breasts, dark nipples peaked from the cold seawater and water droplets following the curve of her. Not to mention that her bathing suit bottom was clinging to her ass, highlighting how _fucking amazing_ it was and how much Gajeel wanted his hands around it.

He swallowed thickly before his head whipped back around, and he could practically feel his cat’s paw smacking harshly against the back of his empty fucking skull.

If he was hard before, he didn’t have a word anymore for the state of tortured arousal he found himself in now. Every part of him _throbbed_ , and all he could think was that for all he heard Levy whine about her “lacking” anatomy, she sure looked fine to him. More than fine, _perfect_.

God he wanted her.

“You okay?” Levy asked, and his response was a high pitched choking sound.

“I mean, uh,” he coughed, refusing to look around a second time, “I’m fine. Just itching to get going.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said with a slight laugh. “Just let me finish and we can… aw crap.” Gajeel tensed, ignoring the images pushing against his temples as his protective instincts kicked into gear, already listening intently for any movement in the tunnel in front of them. He could probably get her covered up well enough before their opponent got to them if they did have to fight, but he didn’t particularly look forward to fighting anyone with a hard on.

“What is it, Shorty?” he asked, his voice a low growl.

“Huh? Oh, no, we’re fine,” she said, and Gajeel would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. He _really_ needed to punch something right now. “I just forgot to pack a bra.”

Oh _fuck him sideways_.

“Just put yer shirt on,” he groaned, rubbing his face. He had to resist the urge to beat his head against the rock. She really was too much sometimes.

“You should change too,” Levy said, and Gajeel almost turned around to look at her while she spoke before he remembered that, oh yeah, she was kind of naked.

“Didn’t bring anything,” he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don’t have yer amazin’ foresight, apparently.” But he proceeded to peel his shirt off anyways, grumbling as it stuck to his chest. Might as well get some of the water out, and maybe fighting with the wet fabric would take his mind off of the half-naked woman behind him.

He was fairly certain nothing short of a concussion could manage to knock the image of her breasts out of his head, but it was worth a shot.

As Gajeel twisted his shirt and squeezed the water out, the hair on the back of his neck raised as he felt eyes on his back. He spun around, half-expecting to see Salamander there with a flaming fist aimed at the Iron Dragon Slayer’s head, but he only saw Levy quickly whipping her head back around, suddenly very interested in how her shirt was supposed to work (he couldn’t understand the mess of ribbons and cream-colored fabric, he didn’t know how she managed).

“... Were ya looking at me?” Gajeel asked, unable to keep one corner of his mouth from quirking up. Levy jumped slightly, her blush already spreading across her shoulders, but when she looked over her shoulder at him, her expression was bored.

“Were you looking at me?” she shot back, quirking an eyebrow at him, and Gajeel didn’t have a response. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Levy only smiled slowly as he grew more flustered.

“Only because ya didn’t warn me!” he yelled, and her eyebrow climbed higher. She smiled at him like she knew every perverted thought that ran through his head and it amused her endlessly, and Gajeel snapped his head back around and away from the curl to her lips that had his cock twitching in his pants.

“Oh _really_?”

Something in her voice made the heat in the pit of his stomach roar to life, sending shivers down his back. “S-Shouldn’t we be worrying about the others?” Gajeel stammered, focusing intently on his shirt. He nearly jumped through the ceiling when a cold, thin hand wrapped around his wrist, and he was unable to do anything to stop the Solid Script Mage from tugging him around so that he was facing her.

Levy’s arm was wrapped across her chest, covering her nipples but doing nothing to hide the way her breasts pressed together and swelled over her forearm, making Gajeel’s throat go dry _again_. And then it clicked that facing her as he was, she could see _exactly_ how she was affecting him, from the blush that spread across across his cheekbones to the way his chest rose and fell with his weighted breaths and the definite tent to the front of his pants.

Gajeel watched as a slow smile crept across her lips, her dark eyes burning into him, and was slapped in the face by the sensation of sinking.

“Seriously, S Class Trials currently going on,” he said nervously, pointing awkwardly down the tunnel and unable to look away from her eyes. “We should be ready to fight-”

“We’re on the quiet path,” Levy said, not bothering to hide the satisfaction in her voice. “We’ve got time.”

“How do you know that?” he asked, arousal forgotten as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Even with his enhanced senses, he hadn’t been able to tell which tunnels had people in them. But the way she had said the words so surely didn’t invite doubt.

Her grin quirked up in that way that made him think she was enjoying her own private joke at his expense, and he wanted to take her full bottom lip between his teeth and swallow the secrets she was keeping from him. “I have my ways,” Levy said with a coy shrug, taking a step closer to him and slipping her hand from his wrist to his palm. He shuddered at the touch, instinctively clutching his fingers around hers, and she rewarded him with a bright smile. “Now,” she started, “is there something you want to confess?”

“Will ya put on a shirt first?”

“Do you want me to?”

Her question caught him off guard, and she watched him intently as he floundered for words, biting down hard on the “ _Hell no_ ” on the tip of his tongue. “...This is a trick question,” he said warily.

“I am hardly that tricky,” Levy said innocently, and Gajeel simply quirked his eyebrow at her. There were a few tense moments when they just watched each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Gajeel wanted nothing more than to scoop the smaller mage up into his arms and kiss her until words of pleasure in every language dripped from her tongue, her svelte body pressed completely against his own, but Levy couldn’t very well become S Class if neither of them could walk straight. He was already screwed on that point, but he could at least do right by her and _wait_.

After a few tense beats, Levy’s coy smile dimmed into something small and nervous, and she looked away, blue curls hiding her face from him. “You’re right,” she said quietly. “This, uh… this isn’t the time. Or the place. Sorry.” She took a quick step back, crossing her other arm protectively over her chest. Curling into herself, Gajeel felt guilt churning in his stomach as she turned around, heading back towards her bag.

“Short- Levy, wait,” he said, sighing as he rubbed his cheek. “I didn’t… That’s not what I meant.”

She didn’t turn around, but she did stop, peeking at him over her shoulder through wet curls. He ran his fingers through his hair before deciding _screw it_ , and walked to stand behind her. He hesitated for a few moments before putting his hands on her waist, and she sighed softly. His hands wound around her stomach and Gajeel rested his chin on the top of her head, being sure to keep his pelvis a good distance away from her.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” the Iron Dragon Slayer started, laughing bitterly. “ _Trust me,_ it’s not that. I just…” He sighed, pressing his face into her hair. “Yer focus needs to be on the S Class Trials, and ya can't do that if ya can't walk.”

Levy let out a short laugh, covering her mouth with one hand, and Gajeel grinned against the crown of her head. “Like you could manage that,” she teased gently, and Gajeel huffed.

“Okay, now _that_ was a challenge,” he warned, and her next laugh was full and throaty and made something in his chest warm and constrict. Her arm rested on top of his, her fingers intertwining with his own.

“I understand what you’re saying,” Levy said, rubbing her thumb against his forearm, “I just _really_ want to ignore it.” Nodding, Gajeel sighed.

“Come on, we really should get mo- _ving?_ ”  When he tried to step away, Levy’s grip on him tightened and she jerked him forwards, his chest colliding with her back and sending them both stumbling a few steps forwards. His arm instinctively went around her waist to keep his partner upright, and Gajeel’s breath caught as he felt her breasts resting on his arm.

Over the past week, he had gotten used to casually touching Levy - directing her when he was teaching her a new kick or pulling her out of the way when they sparred with Lily - but this was totally different. Their awkward stumble had left Gajeel curled around her, his face by her ear and his chest pressed against the slick skin of her back, and he couldn’t steady his heartbeat for the life of him.

“I…” Levy started, and while her face was hidden by her hair, her breathy voice betrayed her. “Stay, please. Just for a little while.”

Gajeel had never been able to deny her anything, hadn’t been able to since Fantasia, so he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and breathed a quiet “Yes”. Levy relaxed into his hold, and after a few moments, her hand that wasn’t locked with his made its way to the curve of his cheek, her thumb brushing against his neck. His breath shuddered on the exhale, and he watched with half-lidded eyes as goosebumps formed along her spine.

As her thin fingers began to creep along the edge of his jaw, Gajeel tried to catalogue everything he was experiencing to memory. The solid weight of her against his arm, the way the curve of her body fit eerily well into his despite their height difference, how the blush that had spread across her shoulders made the freckles there stand out. His lips were pressed against them before he could stop himself, and only Levy’s fierce grip on his arm and her soft whine kept him rooted there when he wanted to jerk away in embarrassment and shame. Instead he pressed his forehead to her shoulder again, breathing heavily.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be,” she responded, and his grip on her waist tightened.

Laughing breathlessly, Gajeel shook his head. “Why couldn’t we have had this moment while we were training instead?” he asked, trying to lighten the pressure that seemed to fill the tunnel, compressing his chest and making it hard to breathe. He was almost trembling with the force of his desire for her, sweat rolling down his body that had nothing to do with the heat and everything to do with the Solid Script Mage in his arms.

He could feel her inhale deeply, her back pressing further against his chest before she straightened back upright. Gajeel sighed softly, preparing to step away from her and spend the rest of the walk to the first checkpoint fighting to control his dick. But instead of letting go of him to grab her shirt and finally get dressed, she kept his hands pressed to her stomach.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Levy said, her voice huskier than he had ever heard it. “We’re going to tell them that there was a problem,” she continued almost conversationally as she untangled his arms, keeping a grip on his hands. “I got changed like I was going to, you had a bad run in with some wildlife, we got lost, it doesn’t matter what we say.”

“Shorty?”

She tossed her hair back and looked at him over her shoulder, and the way that her eyes burned into him made him _throb_. “We. Are going. To _lie_ ,” she breathed, dragging his hands slowly up her skin until they were molded over her breasts, her hips pressing back against his. Gajeel shuddered and jerked into her, his hands automatically tightening around her supple chest as he breathed heavily. He could feel her stiff nipples rubbing against his rough skin, and she threw her head back into his shoulder with a gasp. “Is that alright with you?” Levy asked, bronze eyes watching him with an intensity that made his once-iron will melt down his spine.

“We don’t have any protection,” he told her breathlessly even as his hands started to move on their own, squeezing and rolling her breasts in his large hands. He could feel her hands trembling where they gripped his wrists, but her eyes never wavered, focusing intently on him as he fell further and further under her spell.

“I know,” she responded, lips quirking up in that mischievous smile that he adored so much. “We’ll work around it.”

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this now?” Gajeel asked quietly. “I mean, _I’m_ all for it, but it’s up to you.” His thumb brushed over her nipple, making the smaller mage gasp and rock back against him. She nodded.

“Won’t be able to focus on the exam like this,” she said, and for the first time Gajeel noticed the sharp, heady scent that mingled with Levy’s usual smell. Something at the base of his spine tightened, and soon the bridge of his nose was pressed against the shell of her ear, his lips brushing against her neck.

“Did you plan this?” he accused teasingly, and Levy laughed.

“Seriously, I’m not as devious as you apparently think I am,” she said, her fingers creeping into his hair. As his hands explored her torso, mapping out the planes of her stomach and the soft dip of her waist, he pressed his lips to her neck, making the woman in his arms sigh softly. He nipped and sucked at her soft skin, and soon there was a large red mark just above her shoulder blade that marked her as his. He couldn't stop his smirk at the sight, or at Levy's gasping moans that were a direct result of his attentions. Her hips were rolling against his hardened length with an intent rhythm now, robbing him of the ability to breathe.

There was a bit of an awkward shuffle when she turned around, but it was worth it to have her bare skin pressed against his own, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her fingers back in his hair. She felt absurdly good pressed against him, her nipples pebbled into hard peaks against his stomach and her hair tickling his skin, and Gajeel could care less about the S Class Trials if it meant they could stay like this for at _least_ an hour. Maybe two, he wasn’t picky. He couldn’t resist the urge to brush his thumb across her cheek, reveling in the soft skin there and the way Levy leaned into his touch with a softer smile.

“Hey Gajeel?” she said quietly, tugging carefully on his hair to get him to bend down her height. His nose brushed against hers, and the Iron Dragon Slayer felt a purr building in the back of his throat.

“Yeah Levy?” he murmured, tilting her chin up so his lips were barely a hair’s breadth from his…

“ _WAKE UP, METALHEAD!_ ”

Gajeel yelled, shooting upright and grabbing at empty air, reaching for the blue-haired mage that had in his arms two seconds ago. He looked around frantically, making a confused noise when he found himself not in a cave on Tenroujima, but in his own living room; an irate Lily grumbling as he picked himself up off the floor and Natsu perched on the back of his couch like some kind of creepy bird.

“Wha?” Gajeel said intelligently, fighting to calm his breathing as his heart tried to beat out of his chest. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep,” Natsu said helpfully, a bright grin on his face.

“We were _both_ asleep,” Lily grumbled, smoothing down his fur. “Until Natsu snuck in and started screaming like a banshee.” Gajeel could vaguely remember laying on the couch with his partner curled up on his stomach, enjoying the breeze blowing through the house through the open windows and the momentary absence of one nagging, white Exceed. Gajeel must have accidentally tossed Lily off when he woke up from what he was slowly beginning to realize was a vivid dream. Levy's affections and burning eyes were little more than a fantasy constructed from his own mind.

The thought made him sad and furious at the same time.

“I came to get you so we can train like you promised!” Natsu continued, seemingly not noticing the furious look the older Dragon Slayer was shooting him. “Oh, and Mirajane wanted me to grab you for lunch because I ate all of your food last night.”

Gajeel growled lowly, rubbing his face as he tuned out the Fire Dragon Slayer’s ramblings. Even though it had all been just a dream, Gajeel could still feel Levy’s body pressed against his like a brand, and he was still hard as a rock. He was just grateful that no one had seemed to notice or he’d never hear the end of it; either Natsu’s teasings or Lily’s smug questions about who had gotten the normally composed man so worked up.

Gajeel wanted to punch imaginary Lily in the throat. He already knew damn well who.

“Ya want to train with me?” Gajeel said, turning to Natsu with a tight smile. Natsu grinned back eagerly, nodding.

“You’re the only one who puts up a good fight!” he informed the other Dragon Slayer.

“Well, _great_. We start now.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s see if you can make it to the guild before I catch you and _strangle you for waking me up_ ,” Gajeel snarled, feeling a perverse sense of satisfaction as Natsu slowly realized that it really was better to let sleeping dragons lie.

“Now hold on-”

“Ready?” Natsu shook his head. “ _Go!_ ” Gajeel leapt at the younger Dragon Slayer, growling loudly in the back of his throat and scrambling for purchase on the hardwood floor when he landed. Natsu screamed and fell off the couch, racing for the door and continuing to yell as Gajeel chased him out of the house, leaving an amused Lily behind as they ran through the streets of Magnolia.

Gajeel made a mental note to find Levy as soon as he had put Natsu in a relaxing _coma_ , intent on spending a nice, quiet afternoon with the Solid Script Mage that would hopefully calm his nerves instead of sparking them into a heated frenzy.

He was so far gone for her that he’d happily take either.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I use Italics a lot. You never really notice how much you do it until you have to go through the whole document again, changing them.


End file.
